


golden thread

by Leocht (mayibetriumphant)



Series: Shatterpoints [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Legends, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, obitine doesnt exist here btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayibetriumphant/pseuds/Leocht
Summary: Obi-Wan and Depa realize their actions have galactic consequences and maybe find love along the way while they're at it.
Relationships: Depa Billaba/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Shatterpoints [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	golden thread

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of attending my zoom math lectures lol also, I have a discord server for fans of Star Wars who are 18+ and can be normal (i.e don't ship ob*kin or anything else like that), so if you want a link, hmu at diasporawar on tumblr :)

“I had hoped…”

“Hoped for what? Deepika, spit it out.”

Obi-Wan grasps her hand in his. “You’re starting to scare me. What is it?”

“I...you remember a few weeks ago, when that sand storm trapped us at Annileen’s?”

The freak sandstorm that blew in during their biweekly shopping trip was so powerful, it would’ve stripped the skin from poor Rooh’s body if they tried to get home in it. There was no choice but to sleep at the Claim, and wait it out. Kallie looked rather put out that they hadn’t complained about having to share such close quarters. Of course, she wouldn’t know they’d handled much worse than a cramped guest room together. 

“It was pretty memorable--Annileen said she hasn’t seen a storm like that in over a decade. But why bring that up now, did something happen?”

She looks hurt and confused. “Obi—“

“Besides the obvious,” he says quickly. The tips of his ears burn. “Besides that. I know you haven’t been well, is this about your doctor’s visit a few days ago?”

Her shoulders start to shake and she presses her free hand against her eyes as she sobs miserably.

“Depa,” Obi-Wan moves to sit next to her on his bed. It’s still ‘his’ even though they’ve shared it since she found him. For practical reasons, obviously. He couldn’t very well make her sleep on the floor. “You know you can tell me what’s wrong, my dear. Whatever it is, I’m sure we can find a solution.”

His heart feels like a block of ice lodged in his throat. What is he supposed to do if she leaves him alone out here? Despite his best efforts, he’s grown attached to her presence these past few months. A familiar face, a helping hand—someone who understands what it is to be a Jedi now.

“I’m pregnant.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Ten weeks. I-I suspected it earlier, but I thought I was just dehydrated, or stressed, or  _ anything  _ else…”

Obi-Wan is only vaguely aware of her frantic babbling after that. He’s sure if Qui-Gon is watching over him, he’s pointing and laughing. His ears ring, and a scuff on the drywall suddenly becomes very, very interesting.

“Obi-Wan…?”

He swallows hard, and lets go of her hand. If he squeezed any harder, he’d probably bruise her fingers. “You’re sure, then.”

It’s not really a question--she wouldn’t have said such a thing if she didn’t have proof. But  _ now _ ? And  _ here _ ? Honestly, he always thought Anakin and Ahsoka would be the closest he ever got to his own children.

“I’m sure,” she reaches out through their bond, trying to suss out whatever it is that he’s thinking, but meets with a solid wall. “Are you angry?”

He fights the urge to bury his face in his hands. But hiding won’t do any good, even if he’s spent the last year pretending it will.

Depa looks absolutely distraught. “I promise, I did not mean for this to happen. Not ever.”

“I haven’t said a word yet, have I?” He tries his very best not to let any of the hysteria he’s feeling leak into his tone. “I--what do you want?”

“What do you mean?”   
“What do you want, Deepika? What is it that  _ you  _ want to do?”

She sits mutely, hands folded in her lap.

“I don’t know,” she says after a moment. “I don’t know. What if something happens to us while they’re still young? We couldn’t possibly ask the Lars' to deal with  _ two  _ attuned children.” Is it right to want them?

“And why do you assume I would allow anything to happen to you?” Obi-Wan asks softly. “I feel like I should be deeply offended that you doubt my ability.”

She sniffles and gives him a watery smile. “I could  _ still  _ take you.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Obi-Wan scrubs the tears from her cheeks with the end of his sleeve. “You didn’t answer my question, though.”

Depa chews her lip. Frankly, she’s surprised she hasn’t worn a hole in it these past few weeks. “You’re very dear to me, Obi-Wan. I don’t want to lie to you.”

“Then don’t. What can I make for our meal tonight?”

“Not snake.”

He laughs and presses a quick kiss to the top of her head. “Then I’ll scrounge something else up for you.”

Obi-Wan exhales through his nose. How much of his fear is his, and how much is feedback from her? One of the downsides to close bonds, he supposes. He clasps his hands to hide their tremors. _Emotion, yet peace_. The version of the Code she was always more fond of. The Force doesn't hiss warnings of catastrophe in his ear. Together, they can make it work.


End file.
